Previous options for clients to view and receive certain reports (e.g., Management Information Reports) were to, for example, receive the reports on paper each month, receive the reports as a data file, or receive data on diskette and/or a CD which was loaded into PC based applications for viewing and reporting. However, these delivery mechanisms were slow (in some cases 90-days after the close of a quarter) and costly. As such, a need existed for an on-line capability to replace or enhance the distribution options. However, available on-line tools, for example, were not able to be sufficiently developed because of the complexity of data capture and conditioning from multiple sources, the excessive volume of transaction level detail needed to provide the full functionality required and the lack of technology options to create solutions.
Reports also exist that relate to a traveler's itinerary. A traveler's itinerary usually includes intended travel information which may be obtained from a travel database (e.g., Customer Reservation System or CRS). However, a portion or all of such travel itineraries are often changed or cancelled. As such, a need exists to obtain additional data to go beyond intended travel plans, and instead, more accurately know the actual activities or location of a consumer.